Les petites annonces intergalactiques
by Elmire
Summary: Inspirée de la série 'Dans une galaxie près de chez vous', voici un recueil de quelques petites annonces que nous aurions pu retrouver dans les journaux intergalactiques!


**Auteure :** Elmire Chaplan

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de 'Dans une galaxie près de chez vous' ne m'appartient pas. C'est l'idée des génialissimes et disjonctés Pierre-Yves Bernard et Claude Legault (Flavien).

**Note : **Cette idée m'est venue un soir, et il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir nécessairement vu la série pour comprendre… J'ai seulement mis un brin de folie à la hauteur de cette émission! (Bref quelque chose qu'on aurait pu retrouver dans la série.)

**Remerciements :** À Annie, pour m'encourager à continuer cette rubrique! Merci vieille branche, sans tes idées, l'annonce Brad n'aurait jamais vu le jour, en espérant que ça te plaise!

* * *

Les petites annonces intergalactiques

_Planète à vendre : _

Ultra polluée, en état de décomposition avancé, idéale pour les civilisations ayant besoin de respirer du monoxyde de carbone.

Paradis de la sécheresse, des déserts et de l'eau salée, vous y retrouverez tout le charme et dépaysement voulu.

Population s'éteignant à une vitesse exponentielle de 3 millièmes à l'année. Ce ne sera pas long qu'elle vous appartiendra! Sans voisin immédiat!

Éden de soleil et de chaleur pour prendre des vacances bien bronzées; il se peut aussi que vous en reveniez plus souvent avec un coup de soleil ou un cancer de la peau.

Couche d'ozone trouée, devant être réparée si nécessaire pour votre installation.

Cette aubaine et offre exceptionnelle vous intéressent?

Appelez dès maintenant sans frais au : 1-800-SOS-TERRE!

* * *

_Escorte de voyage :_

Réalisez tous vos fantasmes! Nous avons les plus belles martiennes de la galaxie! Plantureuses et dotées jusqu'à 3 paires de pamplemousses, si bien que vous ne saurez plus où donner de la tête (ou de vos mains et votre bouche).

Appelez vite! 1-900-TOUTLEMONDETOUTNU

* * *

_Vaisseau à vendre : _

A servi à la mission n.29 des Géopèzes de la galaxie de la Cusaine.

Pour voyage personnel et privé, ou simplement pour récupérer pièces en très bon état comme le moteur, vitres, armes intégrées, hélices, carburateurs, etc.

Appelez au : 1-888-MISSION-29

Notez bien que cette offre est d'une durée limitée.

* * *

_Un Brad à vendre ou à donner : _

Personnage exécrable en sa nature, vil, méchant, mauvais, il est le mal incarné jusqu'à la moelle.

Nous le vendons à bas prix, ou le donnons si vous ne jugez pas qu'il soit assez valable pour être vendu.

Seul et unique qualité connue jusqu'à présent : est un scientifique de bonne école.

Il a tous les défauts que vous avez cauchemardés un jour : menteur, joueur compulsif, dit ce qu'il ne faut pas, insulte, malin, mauvais, malheureux, méchant, exécrable, détestable, impossible à aimer, incompréhensible, diable en personne, violent, fait des mauvais coup, lâche, à l'argent, profiteur, donneur de coup de couteaux dans le dos, dérangé mentalement, puit d'émotions refoulées, emmerdeur, donneur de coup bas, criminel, toujours prêt à prendre votre position d'autorité, tendance Hitlérienne, dangereux en situation de pouvoir, empêcheur de missions, bloqueur, entêté, tête de mule, froussard, peureux, égocentrique, narcissique, nombril du monde, fermé d'esprit, déserteur, attire les ennuis, aime foutre le trouble, chicaneur, remet l'autorité en question incessamment, tricheur, etc. (pour une liste complète des défauts de Brad Spitfire veuillez téléphoner les offrants de cette annonce au numéro mentionné plus bas).

A déjà été tenté d'être vendu par ses parents dans une vente de garage, personne n'en a voulu (c'est pour cette raison que nous vous l'offrons gratuitement cette fois-ci).

Psychologue ayant passé nombre de fois dessus, cas désespéré garantis! Vous n'en viendrez pas à bout!

Utile pour tout test de laboratoire mené par des psychologues recherchant sur la méchanceté humaine.

Possibilité de faire sortir le bon en lui, en lui frappant la tête très fortement. Attention par contre, il perdra alors toutes ses qualités de scientifique et se réduira sous Linda, personnalité simple, fort chaleureuse, gentille et merveilleuse cuisinière.

Cet abominable homme des bad-people est à vous! Livraison garantie!

Vous êtes intéressés? Prière de demander BobyFlav au numéro suivant :

1-514-OUT-BRAD

* * *

Alors? C'est bon? Mauvais? Je continue? J'arrête? VOS COMMENTAIRES! Bref, le p'tit piton bleu-mauve en dessous, cliquez go! 


End file.
